


June 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl started to smile near Amos after he spent his last penny to purchase a reward for her.





	June 23, 2004

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl started to smile near Amos after he spent his last penny to purchase a reward for her as she remembered helping him with recent farm tasks.

THE END


End file.
